


Miracolo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anime oscure [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Miracles, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'inizio del viaggio in Dark Souls I.Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/26 prompts challenge: 15/26: MIRACOLO: 2. Il verificarsi di una contingenza inaspettata e favorevole, spesso decisiva ai fini di modificare o invertire il corso degli eventi.Parole: 1041.





	Miracolo

Miracolo

 

Le urla e i passi strascicati di altri non-morti sono l’unica cosa che mi rimbomba nella testa. Ogni rumore mi ferisce, trasalirei, se il mio corpo non sembrasse bloccato in questa posizione.

Cacciati, inseguiti, rinchiusi, assediati dalla via bianca.

Noi, i maledetti. Ed ora sono rinchiuso qui, in questa cella.

Ricordo solo vagamente il mio nome, poco altro. Sto divenendo lentamente un essere vuoto, ad ogni goccia d’acqua lercia che precipita da queste pareti umide sono un po’ più vuoto.

Un derelitto, scacciato da tutti, un ‘discriminato’, che può solo consumarsi. Non c’è niente in questa cella, a parte i topi che cercano di divorare la mia carne in decomposizione.

Si pensa che dopo la morte ci sia la meritata pace, ma noi siamo maledetti. Gli un-dead non hanno nemmeno questo conforto, prigionieri di un ciclo di rinascite. Il tempo per noi si ferma ed, infatti, io sono immobile, ad attendere il mio unico destino.

Prigioniero di queste quattro luride pareti, trattato peggio di una bestia, sento che la paura, la rabbia, la tristezza, la solitudine e persino la disperazione si stanno stemperando.

Come se questo ‘marchio’, come se il ‘segno oscuro’, in quel gorgo centrale circondato da una striscia di fiamma, stesse assorbendo ogni cosa dentro di sé.

L’odore di morte sembra non riuscire a darmi fastidio come dovrebbe, come se persino l’olfatto stesse venendo meno. Al contrario l’udito aumenta sempre di più e la vista… diviene sempre più interiore. Come se non guardassi più davvero attraverso gli occhi.

L’aria stagnante, putrida e di sangue probabilmente impedirebbe la vita a qualsiasi altro essere umano.

Io sono ancora umano? Penso di star perdendo la mia  _umanità_ , il mio senno. Tutto ciò che mi tiene ancora ancora a questo mondo è il ciondolo che porto al petto. Il regalo di una donna, sembrerebbe. Qualcuno che mi amava, qualcuno che forse si ricorda di me.

Forse non sono sempre stato un rinnegato. Forse ero un guerriero o qualcosa di più. O forse lei mi amava anche se non ero niente, ma nel suo cuore comunque ero importante.

Una madre? Una moglie? Una sorella? Una figlia? Se solo potessi ricordare. Se solo non fossi una carcassa vivente, di carne putrefatta.

Non ho più il coraggio di tentare d’aprire la porta dalle pesanti barre metalliche. Nonostante sembri arrugginita, dev’essere incantata, perché non si apre e con gli anni rimane salda al suo posto. Questo posto è sferzato dal vento, lasciato alle intemperie, ma lei mantiene fede al suo compito. Ho smesso di provare a liberarmi per non vedere più altri non morti, vuoti, che si sono cristallizzati nel tempo. Continuano a camminare, privi d’intelletto, famelici di vita, completamente ‘hollow’, ricordandomi la fine che mi aspetta.

Perché questo destino di essere richiamati eternamente su questa Terra di lacrime? Solo per essere temuti e odiati? Questo non è un contagio che si può fermare, una malattia per cui basti un lazzaretto.

Sento un rumore diverso, ma non voglio dargli retta, è troppo soffocato. Forse è iniziata la follia, si sta solo avvicinando il momento in cui inizierò a vagare per questa cella, scarnificato e privo di ogni cosa. In fondo sono nudo, ho solo un drappo a coprire queste orrende nudità.

Dal buco sul soffitto della mia prigione, da cui filtrava la poca luce, cade qualcosa di grosso con un tonfo.

Si tratta di un morto, qualcuno che ce l’ha fatta dove io ho fallito. Di morti ne ho visti tanti, ma questo ha qualcosa di diverso. O che io non avevo mai notato: una fiammella. Come se da questa carcassa si emanasse qualcosa che mi attrae. Prima ancora della curiosità, è quella luce che mi porta a gattonare fino a questa novità.

Noto che il cadavere stringe qualcosa spasmodicamente: una chiave.

Allora capisco… Alzo la testa e solo per un attimo lo vedo. Un cavaliere, così diverso da me, illuminato dalla luce del sole esterna. In quella frazione di secondo, prima che si sposti, sembra mi stia fissando benevolmente dal suo elmo.

Il mio  _miracolo_ , la mia salvezza… Lui è la mia salvezza, la mia seconda possibilità per attaccarmi a uno scopo e al senno. Recupero la chiave e mi accingo ad aprire la porta, il mio corpo è agile, come se non fosse stato immobile per anni.

Sembra reagisca alla mia finalmente ritrovata volontà. Sono pronto a combattere e a morire infinite volte pur di raggiungere il fine che mi si sta dischiudendo davanti.

Gli eventi stanno cambiando, muterò con loro.

 

*********

 

“Oh, tu.

Non sei vuoto, eh? Grazie agli dei.

Ormai sono finito, temo. Morirò presto, poi perderò il senno.

Vorrei chiederti una cosa. Tu ed io, siamo entrambi non morti. Mi ascolterai, vero?

Purtroppo ho fallito la mia missione, ma forse tu riuscirai a mantenere la fiamma accesa.  

Nella mia famiglia c’è un’antica leggenda: se il non morto è il prescelto, nel suo esodo dal rifugio dei non morti, deve pellegrinare fino alla terra degli antichi lord. Una volta suonata la campana del risveglio, se sei tu il ‘chosen undead’, verrai a conoscenza del fato dei non morti.

Bene, ora lo sai. Ed io posso morire con la speranza nel cuore.

Oh, un’ultima cosa. Tieni, prendi questa: una fiaschetta estus, la preferita dei non morti”.

La mia mano si avvolge intorno a una fiaschetta calda, che brilla di una luce che sembra gialla, una specie di pallido fuoco in bottiglia. Sento scorrere energia e vita, come da un cuore pulsante. Mi chiedo come possa esistere qualcosa del genere.

“Oh, e questa…

Ora devo dirti addio. Non voglio nuocerti dopo la mia morte. Perciò vattene e grazie…”.

Mi allontanò lentamente da Oscar di Astora, abbandonato contro quella parete di pietra. Rimango ancora qualche attimo. Ormai è prossimo a diventare non morto, come me e questo lo sta privando delle sue energie.

Lui, il mio miracolo, si sta rapidamente svuotando. Incapace di sopportare il fallimento della sua missione. Che sia codardia, decisione divina o una disfatta che non ha potuto evitare, sto vedendo l’uomo che ha portato a me un miracolo spegnersi.

Lui mi ha ridato fiducia, mi ha consolato. Ora tocca a me ripagare tutto questo.

Con un cenno del capo lascio questo cavaliere, disperatamente aggrappato al suo scudo Cimiero come se stesse annegando.


End file.
